1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-151682 discloses a connector with a terminal accommodation part. A hood extends forward from the terminal accommodation part and receives a mating connector. Tabs of the male terminal fittings project from the terminal accommodation part and are surrounded by the hood. A plate-shaped prevention part projects from the rear-end surface of the hood towards the open portion to prevent an obliquely aligned mating connector from interfering with the tabs as the mating connector is advanced into the hood.
The tabs of the above-described connector are disposed vertically and horizontally on the rear end of the hood. The prevention part is long and extends continuously to divide the tabs into first and second groups so that the first-group tabs, the prevention part and the second-group tabs are arranged sequentially on the rear end of the hood. The rear end of the hood is widened to secure the region in which the prevention part is separate from the tab-disposing region. The formation of the prevention part on the rear end of the hood causes the connector to be large.
The invention has been completed in view of the above-described situation. Therefore it is an object of the invention to form a prevention part on a rear end of a hood without making the connector large.